One Crazy World
by Aralyn187
Summary: Fairly centered around the young female descendant of Roman Empire and the experiences she has trying to live in this crazy world that we all know and love. Oc insert.
1. Childhood

**Author's note: Hey peoples, this is basically an intro of my Hetalian oc. And doing the intro with me today, well...is...no one. I'm going solo right now. Perhaps later I'll have someone with me, who knows. I do not own Hetalia, I only own my personal plots and my oc, Sardinia. Enjoy.**

_**One Crazy World**_

* * *

"Papa, I don't want you to go!" the sweet little toddler pleaded, hugging her father around the leg, as if her efforts would keep him from leaving her behind.

Her father looked down at her, his eyes full of pain as he gently removed his daughter from his leg, lifting her up and holding her lovingly in his arms, "Oh, Dilectione, I wish I didn't have to leave either, but I have to. But don't you worry, I'm going to leave you with Grandpa Rome, and he'll watch over you while I'm gone. Alright, Sardinia?"

Sardinia sniffed, nodding her head slowly, "Okay Papa." She said, hugging her father around the neck, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Dilectone."

* * *

Sardinia hugged her pillow to her chest, both out of nervousness and fear. Sure Spain's house was nice, and Spain himself was friendly, plus Romano was here so she wasn't alone, but all the moving around from place to place since Grandpa Rome left had her feeling a bit uneasy.

Rolling over she sighed, she missed Italy and Holy Rome, and she missed Grandpa Rome even more.

Sitting up, she removed her covers, swung her legs over the edge of the bed, and set her bare feet on the cold floor. Quickly grabbing her pillow she went to her bedroom door and opened it, casting glances both ways down the hall before leaving her room and shutting the door behind her.

A few doors down she stopped at the one she remembered Spain telling her was the door to his room. As quietly as she could she reached up, cracked open the door, and peaked inside, where she saw Spain getting ready for bed too.

"…Spain…?" she asked, her voice an almost inaudible whisper.

Miraculously Spain managed to hear her, "Sardinia?" Turning around he saw her standing in the doorway, "What are you doing up?" he asked, kneeling down in front of her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, "It's getting late, you should be in bed."

Sardinia hung her head a little, "I tried to, but…I can't sleep."

"Aw, poor chicka," Spain wrapped her in a soft hug, "You feeling homesick?"

Sardinia silently nodded, "Can…can I sleep with you?"

Spain seemed to think it over for a minute, "Alright, if you're sure it will help you feel better."

Sardinia smiled up at him, "Thank you Spain!" she said, jumping into his arms for another hug, "You're so nice."

Picking her up Spain carried Sardinia over to the bed, and she thought she could just hear him mutter, "Perhaps you should tell that to Romano." Setting her down on one side of the bed, Spain made sure she was comfortable before he too climbed in bed for the night. Sardinia snuggled close to Spain, and stayed curled up beside him, "Goodnight Spain."

Spain gave her a gentle smile as he wrapped a protective arm around the little country, "Goodnight chicka, sweet dreams."

"What the h***!?" an angry voice shouted, waking Sardinia up and startling her so much she nearly fell over the edge of Spain's bed. Looking up she saw a furious looking Romano at the foot of the bed, "Why is Sara in your bed with you, you tomato loving b******!?"

"Now, Romano." Spain sweat dropped, trying to defend himself and calm Romano down, "Listen to me, I can explain."

Sardinia watched as Romano made all kinds of threats and called Spain a bunch of mean names, and it made her feel a little sad. Sliding off the bed she walked over to Romano and hugged him, catching him a little off guard, "Sara!? What are you doing!?"

"Please don't yell at Spain, Romano." She requested, resting her head against her cousin's shoulder, "He didn't do anything wrong. I was feeling a little homesick last night so I asked Spain if I could stay with him. He was just trying to help me feel better."

Romano blushed a bit as Sardinia released him from her hug, and simply went to holding his hand. Turning back to Spain, "I won't yell at you about this anymore," he sighed before adding quickly, "But only because Sara asked me not to."

"Thank you Romano." Sardinia smiled, hugging him again.

Romano rolled his eyes, looking back at Spain who was smiling at the both of them, "What are you looking at you big jerk? The whole reason I came in here was because I was hungry, now go make me something for breakfast! And you," he demanded, making Sardinia let go of him, "Go change into some clothes other than your nightgown."

Sardinia giggled as she nodded and began making her way back to her room. She could still hear Spain talking, "You two are so cute together."

"Shut up!"

Closing the door to her room Sardinia changed into her outfit consisting of light tan pants that reached only just past her knees, a white shirt with short puffed out sleeves, and a grey blue over tunic that stopped just above her knees. Then she put on her belt, socks and boots, tying her hair up out of the way like always.

Content with her appearance she made her way downstairs to join Spain and Romano for breakfast. When she wasn't too far from the kitchen she saw some flowers right outside an open window. Quickly she jumped onto the window sill for a better look.

She thought the flowers were really pretty, they almost looked like daisies, but they were a warm yellow orange color, with a deep red stripe going down the center of each petal.

Looking at the flowers Sardinia thought to herself, 'They're so pretty. I know, I'll pick one for Spain, to say thank you.' And reaching down she plucked a perfect looking flower and carried it proudly into the kitchen.

Romano was waiting impatiently at the table, scowling at Spain, as if that would make him cook faster. Spain was busy finishing with cooking breakfast and setting it on the table. Sardinia walked over and gave the edge of his tunic a firm tug to get his attention.

Spain looked down, "Good morning Sardinia, what have you got there?"

Sardinia blushed as she held up the flower for Spain to see. "I just wanted to say thank you…for being so nice to me."

Spain smiled as he took the flower from her, "Aw, thank you, my Florecita."

Romano jumped up, "What are you calling her you b******!?"

"Romano, calm down." Sardinia said, climbing into the chair next to him, "Florecita means little flower."

Spain grinned, "I guess we'll need to have some more Spanish lessons Romano."

"Shut up, you big jerk!"

Sardinia giggled, living at Spain's house might be nice after all.

* * *

"Sara, hurry up." France half whined, as Sardina tried to catch up.

"You know France I would move faster if you hadn't put me in this." She snapped, motioning to the dress and shoes France had practically forced her to wear, "Plus my hair keeps getting in my face, it didn't do that when I had it tied up."

"Yes, but you look so cute now." France gushed.

"Don't you think this is a little too dressy for a battle?" Sardinia asked, running to keep up with her older cousin's long strides.

"One should always look fabulous," France grinned, "Even on the field of battle."

Sardinia sighed, ever since France had taken control of her he always made her wear more girly outfits, much to her displeasure. Sure she didn't mind looking nice, but France's idea of nice, made it tougher for her to do the things she liked.

"If you ask me France, this is too flashy, what if we get spotted?"

France laughed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "Now Sara, you worry too much."

No sooner had those words left France's mouth, when an arrow hit the tree right by their heads, making Sardinia scream in fear, clinging to France as soliders came out from the surrounding trees and cornered them.

The figure that appeared to be the leader approached them. He was taller than Sardinia by a good bit, but he was shorter than France. Peeking around France Sardinia tried to get a better look at the figure, but most of his features were obscured by a dark cloak and hood, but his confidant smirk could easily be seen.

"Well now France, seems your flashy clothes have betrayed your location again." He laughed, but stopped when he noticed Sardinia cowering behind France, "And who is this you have with you."

France glared, "You leave her out of this, Black Sheep of Europe!"

That seemed to hit a nerve, "Shut up, Frog!"

Sardinia cowered as the two got into a more and more heated argument, their insults kept escalating and she was terrified that it would soon come to physical blows. Her eyes beginning to water she stepped forward, "Stop!"

Both France and the figure stopped fighting and looked to Sardinia, who was so close to crying the sight would have broken your heart, "Stop fighting, there has been enough bloodshed hasn't there? France, you can't fake it anymore, I know you were putting on a brave face for me but, it's over, and we lost, stop trying to fight the truth." Then turning to the figure she pleaded, "Please just let us go, there has already been enough death, on all sides of this battle, there doesn't need to be anymore."

The man in the black cloak sighed, his shoulders drooping as he turned away, "Go." He ordered, pointing them away from the battlefield.

"But sir!?" one of the solider stammered.

"Let them go." He ordered again.

France grabbed Sardinia's hand and they both hurried away. She looked back over her shoulder, giving one last glance to the figure as he and his men disappeared among the trees.

'Thank you.' She thought silently, following France to safety.

* * *

Sardinia hummed to herself as she walked down the long hallway. Today was the day, the day she had been waiting for, the day that Italy would stand on his own two feet. Well…not entirely on his own, Sardinia would be there for him every step of the way, after all she had promised Grandpa Rome that she would watch out for him.

"_Mea neptis." Grandpa Rome held Sardinia close, "I know you don't want me to leave, but I'm afraid that my time with you and Italy is coming to an end."_

"_Please, Grandpa Rome." She cried, tears streaming down her face as she hugged him tighter, "I don't want the same thing to happen to you that happened to Papa. I don't want you to go away."_

"_I'm sorry my little Sara, but I have to. But there is one thing I want to ask of you."_

"_What?" Sardinia sniffed, wiping her nose with the back of her hand._

"_I want you to look out for Italy and Romano for me."_

"_How can I watch out for them, they're both older than me?"_

_Grandpa Rome chuckled lightly, "I know they are older than you, but Sara, you always think about what is best for them, and I know you will do what is best for them. Promise me now."_

"_I-I promise G-grandpa. I promise."_

And now, finally, after all those years of being separated and passed around from house to house, all three of them were coming back together.

Turning the corner Sardinia was so excited to see both of her cousins waiting for her.

"Stop it with your hug therapy!" Romano shouted, trying to pry his younger brother off of him.

"But Romano-"

"Italia! Roma!" Sardinia smiled as she ran the final few yards and caught both boys in a warm and loving hug. Italy released Romano and then proceeded to hug his female cousin instead. Romano relaxed, accepting Sardinia's embrace, though he still didn't return it.

"Are you two ready?" she asked, letting them both go.

"Si!" Italy cheered.

"Si." Romano said, not displaying the same level of enthusiasm as his little brother.

Sardinia smiled, gently taking Italy's hand in her right, and Romano's hand in her left. "After today we'll all be together again. Just think, now none of us will be alone again."

Italy beamed, and even Romano cracked a grin as they both reached forward, grabbing the handles of the doors in front of them. Heads held high the three of them walked into the main hall, ready to declare their independence and unification to the world.

* * *

**Aralyn: Thank you for reading. Like I said before this is just an introduction of my Hetalia oc Sardinia, and a bit of her childhood.**

**Sardinia: By the way, a few translations. Dilectone - latin for love, it was my Papa's nickname for me. Mea neptis - latin for my granddaughter pretty self explanatory since Roman Empire is my grandpa.**

**Aralyn: Once again, thank you for reading, and don't forget to review. Plus there is a picture of Sardinia on my deviantart account, so if you're interested go ahead and look her up. Have a great week everyone!**


	2. Meeting Germany

**Author's note: Hey everyone, glad to be back and posting the next chapter for my fanfic. I'd like to thank everyone who read the first chapter, and for those that are back for this one.**

**Sardinia: Yeah, it means a lot!**

**Aralyn: 'K so this chapter is basically picking up right about the time during WW1 where Germany meets Italy. Hope you like it.**

**Sardinia: Also she does not own Hetalia and it's respective characters, she only owns me.**

_**One Crazy World**_

* * *

Sardinia was worried, it had been a while since she had heard from Italy, she had written so many letters to him from headquarters since the war began, just to make sure he was alright, but lately he hadn't responded to any of her letters.

"Maybe he's just hiding again." She gave him the benefit of a doubt, knowing how he always avoided confrontation, but slowly her thoughts went sour, "Or he's been captured."

Purely concerned with her older cousin's safety, Sardinia sighed, seeing no other choice than to go and find the truth for herself. Gathering her traveling essentials and plenty of money to cover any unforeseen expenses, she left her home and began walking towards the last place Italy mentioned in his letters.

It took her two days of steady walking but she found the location, much to her relief and concern. She found a crate labeled tomatoes, but the inside smelled of be thoroughly honest she wasn't surprised that he had tried hiding like that. However she was becoming increasingly worried for two big reasons.

The crate in question had its lid ripped off, giving her the uneasy impression that someone had found Italy and had ripped open the crate to get at him. Plus there were boot prints in the dirt that were obviously not Italy's, they were far too large. "Like a giant." She worried to herself.

Adjusting her pack Sardinia forced herself to be brave for Italy, "If he is captured, he's got to be terrified, I've got to help him."

* * *

Following the tracks Sardinia traveled for days before she came to a large, nice looking village. Consulting her map she deduced that she was in Germany, "That's one of the countries he was fighting against in the war."

Looking around she decided to go to the largest house, she was sure it had to be the home of an important person, who she was convinced would know something about where she would find Italy. Summoning her courage she knocked on the door and waited patiently for someone to answer.

Unfortunately her theory about the individual who captured Italy proved right. The door opened to reveal a giant, or at least he was compared to her, she stood at about 152 cm tall, but she barely came up to his shoulders. Besides being tall, he had a strong muscular build, pale blonde hair that was slicked back, and piercing, icy blue eyes.

To say the least Sardinia was extremely intimidated by his presence.

"Ja, vhat is it?" he asked, his voice carrying the characteristic german accent she had almost expected.

"Uh, s-sorry… I-I was just w-wondering," Sardinia stammered nervously, "DoyouhappentoknowwhereIcanfindItaly?" she blurted out rapidly, her face turning brilliant shades of pink out of nervousness and embarrassment.

The man looked a little confused, "Vhy are jou looking for Italy?"

Sardinia looked down, digging her toe into the dirt, "Well, I'm worried about him and-"

"Sara?!" came an excited voice from within the house.

"Italia!?" Sardinia quickly brightened up, recognizing a familiar voice.

No sooner did the exclamation leave her mouth then she found herself tackled to the ground, "Sara, how did you find me?"

Sardinia laughed, "I tracked you here when you didn't write me back." Her eyes watering with joy, "I was so worried about you."

After finishing their hug and dusting themselves off Sardinia noticed that the man from before was watching them, and she began to feel a bit nervous again.

"Oh, hey Sara this is Germany," Italy introduced excitedly, "Germany this is my little cousin Sardinia."

"Nice to meet you Germany," Sardinia smiled lightly, extending her hand to shake, "I hope my cousin hasn't been too much trouble for you."

Germany eyed her hand for a second before giving it a firm shake, "Nice to meet jou too."

"Hey, Sara! Germany! I'm hungry!" Italy shouted, catching their attention.

Sardinia noticed Germany give a sigh of frustration and decided to led a hand, "Do you want me to make supper?"

"Ve~!" Italy cheered, "Can we have pasta?"

"Jou vould do zat?" Germany seemed confused.

She nodded, "Yes, but we'll need to go shopping for the ingredients. Would you care to join us?"

"Vell seeing as he iz mein prisoner, I have no choice zen really."

The market wasn't too crowded so the three were able to walk along without much trouble. Sardinia managed to find all the ingredients for pasta when a thought hit her, "Oh, say Germany?"

"Ja?"

"Is there anything you would like for dinner, I mean if you didn't feel like eating pasta?" she asked, finding herself getting more comfortable with talking to Germany.

Germany seemed to think for a minute, "Some verst… unt potatos."

Sardinia smiled, "Sounds good."

Looking up from her basket Sardinia noticed that Italy was missing, fortunately he was just across the street chatting it up with a pretty young lady. She shook her head, being a prisoner hasn't changed Italy at all. Glancing back at Germany she noticed the confused stare he was giving her cousin.

"Still trying to figure him out?" she asked, coming up beside him. "Don't worry practically everyone else still is too."

"He's a strange von, how come jou tolerate him so vell?"

"It's not so much tolerate as it is understand, among our family we're the closest ones personality wise. True I'm a little more serious, but besides that we could have been mistaken for siblings the way we acted. We both have a love for art and good food, we both can be pretty childish at times, and before he left we both spent time together with Grandpa Rome."

"Jou are a descendant of ze great Roman Empire?" Germany asked, as if there were no end to the surprises from Italy and his family.

Sardinia nodded, "Uh-huh, our fathers were brothers, and they were the sons of Grandpa Rome, that's how we're cousins."

"Zat would also explain zis." Germany said, pointing to the single curl of hair Sardinia had, similar to Italy's.

"Oh, that." She blushed, "It's genetic, I'm fairly certain, his older brother Romano has it too."

Paying for the items Sardinia linked arms with Italy as they followed Germany back to his house. Not even a minute after they had come through the door Italy was already laying on the couch taking a siesta.

Sardinia giggled at her cousin as she followed Germany to the kitchen. Setting the items down on the counter she separated them by which dish they belonged to.

"Vould jou like some help?" Germany asked, pulling out a pot for the pasta and a pan for the wurst.

"Grazie, it would be much appreciated." Sardinia smiled, taking the pot from Germany's hands. 'You know,' she thought to herself as she filled the pot with water, 'At first glance I thought he would be really mean and scary. Guess what they say is true, you can't judge a book by it's cover.'

* * *

**Germany: Jou vere scared of me?**

**Sardinia: How could I not be, do you not see how tall you are compared to me?! It's intimidating!**

**Aralyn: She has a point, plus you have a very stern expression, a deep voice, and obvious muscles. Dude, you scared me when I saw you for the first time yelling at everyone at the world meeting.**

**Germany: Jou sound like America.**

**Aralyn: Well I am American so...**

**Sardinia: Anyway, thanks for reading, and we hope you'll review and/or join us when we post the next chapter!**

**Aralyn: Right! Have a great week ya'll!**


	3. Training

**Author's note: K' everyone, don't know when I'm gunna update next, seeing as I'm going back to school in less than a week. But enough of that for now, now we move onto this newest chapter! We're skippin' straight to WW2 and the segments of Germany's training. Hope ya'll like it!**

_**One Crazy World**_

* * *

"Count off." Germany demanded

"Just us." Italy smiled hugging a light brown cat in his arms.

"Reporting for duty, sir!" Sardinia saluted, grinning from ear to ear.

"It's time to start our training, ve'll begin vith ze proper vay to treat jour subordinates."

Sardinia held her salute, she was excited to start training, perhaps this time Italy would learn something other than retreating.

"First," Germany instructed, "Jou must remember zat ozher people are humans. Jou must treat zhem vith both kindness unt respect."

"With kindness, right Pookie?" Italy repeated, gently petting the cat's head.

Sardinia fought to keep a straight face as she forced herself to pay attention to Germany's training.

"Sometime vith discipline."

"Discipline. Got it." Italy mimicked, squeezing Pookie's paw between his fingers, "Naughty Pookie, naughty Pookie, naughty, naughty, naughty Pookie, sweety naughty Pookie."

She couldn't hold it in anymore, Sardinia started laughing, earning her a stern look from Germany. Quickly straightening up Sardinia stopped laughing, but still smiled, "Sorry." She giggled under her breath.

Suddenly Italy started crying, "AH! That really hurts! Help me Germany! Sara! He's attacking me!" Both of them looked to see that Pookie had begun licking Italy's face. Sardinia rolled her eyes, even a cat's tongue was too rough for him. "Make it stop! Ah, it hurts so bad!"

"Vhat is jour problem Italy!?" Germany shouted.

Italy didn't answer, he simply kept crying hysterically. Sardinia gently removed the cat from Italy's grasp, thus removing Italy's face from the range of the feline's sandpapery tongue.

"Italia, stai bene?" she asked, stroking Pookie's head.

Italy sniffed pathetically, tears still sitting in the corners of his eyes. "Sì, Sara, sto bene."

Sardinia smiled softly, hugging her poor cousin, "Chiamiamolo un giorno, andare dentro e rilassarsi." She said, nudging him in the direction of the house.

Italy imeadialy broke into a big goofy smile, "Grazie, Sara!" he quickly kissed both her cheeks then darted inside.

"Vhat did jou tell him? Training isn't done yet!" Germany asked, a bit confused.

Sardinia placed Pookie on the ground, "I told him to call it a day and go inside and relax. As for training, we can always continue tomorrow right? One day isn't going to kill us."

Germany looked at the house again, probably thinking over whether he should force the two cousins to train or to simply call it quits for the day. "Fine," he sighed, letting Sardinia have her way, "But tomorrow ve continue training."

Sardinia nodded in approval, "Deal."

* * *

"Listen up." Germany ordered, trying to keep Italy's attention, "First jou must grip ze grenade firmly, zen pull ze pin out of it, unt throw it vith an overhand motion." He instructed, taking the grenade in his hand, pulling the pin out with his teeth, and throwing the small explosive as far as he could.

Seconds after landing an explosion shook the ground sending debris flying everywhere as dark smoke rose into the sky.

"Still far enough to stay safe, but close enough to watch ze ozer guy explode. Zat make sense to jou?" he asked, specifically pointing his question at Italy.

"Si, I got it." Italy smiled in his normal carefree manner, taking the grenade Sardinia held out for him. "Just you watch, I'll own this bomb thing!"

Taking her place by Germany, Sardinia waited for Italy to hopefully do something right, at least as far as training goes. To her surprise something hit Germany in the head, then landed on the ground.

"Careful, it's active now."

"Uh, Germany?" Sardinia said, sounding a little worried as she pointed to the object from before.

It was the safety pin.

"Scheiße!" Germany cursed, looking in horror as Italy just stood there, with the active grenade in his mouth.

"Vhat are jou doing jou carb-loading idiot!? Throw it already or jou're going blow jourself into oblivion! Holy Mary, mother of God!"

In one swift action Sardinia pushed Germany aside, grabbing the grenade, throwing it as hard as she possibly could, and pulling her air-headed cousin to the ground, covering him as the device exploded in midair over their heads.

For a long minute things were completely silent. Suddenly Sardinia sat bolt upright, grabbing Italy by his shoulders and shaking him while yelling hysterically, "What the hell do you think you're doing Italia!?" she asked, tears forming in the corners of her eyes, "Don't you realize what almost happened!? You could have killed yourself!" She removed her hands from her cousin, placing her face in them, crying as she thought about how close a call it had been.

Italy looked like he was about to cry too, he hated seeing Sardinia sad. "I'm sorry Sara." He said, hugging her tightly, "Please don't cry."

Sardinia slowly calmed down, "I'm sorry too Italia, but…I just don't want to lose you like Papa, or Grandpa Rome."

* * *

Sardinia was so excited, today was the first time their new ally Japan was joining them for training, and it would be the first training she had managed to get Italy to go too after the whole grenade incident.

"Count off!" Germany bellowed, snapping them to attention.

"Uno."

"Ni."

"Tre!" she saluted, enthusiastically clicking her heels together.

"It's time to start our training. Ve'll start vith ze sings every solider should know."

"Yes sir!" Sardinia and Italy responded in unison.

Japan looked a little confused as he tried to figure out what to do.

"And vhen jour commander approaches?" Germany asked, looking for their responses.

"I'll salute him." Italy and Sardinia said together.

"Then ignore him, sing, eat, and go to bed like an Italian." Italy added, making Sardinia sigh, 'Oh boy.'

"I only vant jou to salute!" Germany scowled.

Japan raised his hand nervously, "Mr. Germany, your strange western ways are confusing."

Germany's expression softened a bit, "Right, vell, don't do vhat Italy does, ja. Try and follow Sardinia's example."

Sardinia was beaming, that was high praise indeed, she was the example! If it wasn't for the fact that they were still in training she would have burst out dancing and singing, she was so happy.

Training went on fine after that, though Sardinia had to keep reminding Italy not to touch Japan, seeing as it made him uncomfortable. Time was actually going by pretty fast, and it was getting close to lunch time as Germany had them line up again.

"Alright, jou've made it halfvay. Time for jou to test jour training unt see vhat jou're made of."

"Yes sir!" all three of them answered back.

Germany shed his military jacket, quickly placing a grey green cap on his head as he took the lead, and began running.

Sardinia grinned as she matched pace with Germany, surprising the larger nation by the fact that she could keep up.

Looking up at him she smirked, almost as if to say, 'What? You're surprised just because I'm a girl?' Casting a glance back she fought a giggle, noticing Italy's hesitant pace that was leaving him far behind them. She could hear Germany's frustrated sigh as he too looked back at her cousin.

"Italy!" he shouted, making Sardinia jump slightly, throwing her a bit off pace, "Zat pace ez never going to cut it! Jou're not going to lunch until jou finish jour laps!"

Italy quickened his pace, surprisingly passing Sardinia and Germany as they continued running. Sardinia watched, 'It's amazing what motivates him.'

Suddenly Italy began sprinting, quickly becoming nothing more than a speck disappearing down the street.

"Vhere are jou going?!" Germany yelled after the retreating Italy, "Zis ez no time to skip out on training!"

"BRITAIN IS GOING TO GET ME!" Italy panicked, still running at top speed, leaving a cloud of dust behind him.

"Italy, for crying out loud jou need to learn how to run zis fast vhen jou're not in retreat!" Germany chased the paranoid Italian.

Sardinia couldn't help it, she stopped running, falling to her knees, laughing hysterically. After a good minute she calmed down sitting back on the ground, watching as Germany walked back with Italy nowhere to be seen.

"Couldn't catch him?" she asked, quickly standing up and dusting herself off.

Germany simply grunted in response, obviously frustrated with the older of the two Italians.

"Maybe he's back at the house, already making lunch." Sardinia guessed, trying to make the best of the situation.

Turns out she was wrong. The house was quiet as the remaining three of them entered.

"Excuse me Sardinia," Japan said, tapping her lightly on the shoulder, "How do you pran on finding Itary?"

Sardinia found herself smiling lightly, "Well, I do have one plan that has never failed before." She grinned walking towards the kitchen. Pulling out a pot, filling it with water, and getting pasta from Germany's pantry she began making pasta for lunch.

Japan and Germany watched from the doorway as she went back and forth in the kitchen, cooking the pasta, preparing pasta sauce, slicing some fruit, setting out dishes. As she began plating the food Japan stepped forward, still a little lost as to what she was up to.

"I don't understand, how wirr this herp find Itary?"

Sardinia gave a mischievous smirk, "You'll see." She said, opening the window. "ITALIA! PASTA IS READY!" she shouted, then closed the window.

Three seconds later the front door crashed open and with a gust of wind Italy dashed through the kitchen, quickly taking his seat at the table, knife and fork at the ready.

Japan and Germany stared at the two of them in surprise.

"What?"

* * *

"So all I have to do is go and plant this landmine somewhere over there?" Sardinia asked, holding up one of the dark grey devices that Germany had brought, and pointing past the bushes that Germany, Italy, and herself were hiding behind.

"Right," Germany nodded, "It's time to put jour training into practice. Be careful, unt try not to let Russia catch jou."

"Yes sir!" Sardinia saluted quickly before crouching down into an army crawl and disappearing into the underbrush.

Finding the fairly open area where tanks, other vehicles, or troops would quite likely choose to travel through she carefully planted the landmine.

Hearing a thunderous rumbling her head shot up, turning in the direction of the noise. It was a tank. Heading straight for Italy. Who was cluelessly standing out in the open, completely oblivious to the large vehicle's presence behind him.

"RETREAT!" she heard Germany shout from their previous hiding spot, "RETREAT NOW!"

At top speed Sardinia ran, grabbing Italy's hand, pulling him with her as the three of them made their escape. 'Oh, Italia,' she mentally sighed, 'Will you never learn?'

* * *

Sardinia stood tall next to Japan and Italy as they waited for Germany to begin their last training session before dinner.

"Count off!" he demanded.

"Uno." Italy cheered.

"Ni." Japan responded.

"Drei" Sardinia grinned, holding back a giggle as she answered Germany in his native language.

Germany rolled his eyes, "Before ve have dinner I vant jou all to run five more laps."

Italy seemed to wilt at his words, "Do we have to?"

"Ja," Germany sighed, and understandably so Italy did this literally every time, "Jou will not get dinner unless jou do jour laps…NOW!" he shouted the last part.

Japan had already started, and Italy was so startled by Germany's shout he began running without another question. Germany crossed his arms as he watched the two of them run, but then realized Sardinia wasn't with them. Turning around he saw she was standing behind him, arms crossed, refusing to run.

"Sardinia…"

"I'm not running." She said firmly.

"Ja jou are." Germany argued.

"Make me." She challenged, sitting herself on the ground in defiance.

Germany opened his mouth but paused not knowing what to say, "…Then jou von't have dinner vith ze rest of us."

"Then I'll just use my money and go out to dinner tonight." Sardinia smirked, knowing she had a point.

Germany's face was turning red with frustration, his eyebrows twitching as they usually did when Italy got on his nerves. "Fine." He huffed turning his back to her, "Have it jour vay."

Things were silent so Germany was surprised when he felt a rush of wind. Opening his eyes he looked to see Sardinia standing maybe a block away, holding his green-grey cap in her hands. With a smirk she placed it on her head and pointed at Germany, "If jou vant jour hat back jou'll have to catch me first." She taunted, mimicking Germany's accent and then darting off after Italy and Japan.

Germany watched for a second, somewhat confused, then gritting his teeth he raced after her, determined to catch her and retrieve his hat.

It didn't take him long to start catching up with her, she wasn't going very fast.

Just as he was about to catch her she looked back, seeing her pursuer was almost on top of her. Letting out a scream that was a mix of fear and excitement she sped up her pace, making Germany actually put some effort into chasing her.

After some time they found themselves back in front of Germany's house, with both of them out of breath. Sardinia took the cap off her head so she could wave it at Germany but still keep it out of his reach.

She turned to taunt him again but as she wasn't watching where she was going she didn't see the tree root directly in her path.

Her heart nearly stopped as she went into a free fall. Hitting the ground she felt the wind get knocked out of her and she concentrated simply on taking in her next breath.

"Sardinia, are jou alright?" Germany asked, actually sounding slightly panicked.

Sardinia took a deep breath, "Si, I'm alright." She coughed, struggling to push herself off the ground. She was surprised when she felt herself being lifted into the air, then being gently set back on her feet. "Grazie." She smiled weakly, still wincing from her fall.

"Keine ursache." Germany mumbled, heading towards his front door, "Come on ve should get dinner started."

"Alright," Sardinia said, hurrying up the steps after him, "What are we having?"

* * *

**Sardinia: Looking back, training was sort of fun.**

**Aralyn: Really!? I got a whole different idea talking to Italy.**

**Sardinia: Well that's Italia for you.**

**Aralyn: I guess you're right. Well readers, thank you for your time! I hope you have a tolerable school year, and stay safe!**

**Both: BYE!**

* * *

_Translation Central:_

_- Italia, stai bene? : Italy, are you okay?_

_- Sì, Sara, sto bene. : Yes, Sara, I'm fine._

_- Chiamiamolo un giorno, andare dentro e rilassarsi. : Let's call it a day and head inside to relax._

_- Keine ursache. : Don't mention it._

_Please don't hate me if the translations are wrong. I used google translate and I know how iffy those translations can be._


End file.
